pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Friend
- Finnish (Yle)= - - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall and a bunny | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = February 13, 2015 March 7, 2015 August 25, 2015 August 26, 2015 September 16, 2015 September 29, 2015 October 1, 2015 | overall = 75 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups and the Mischievous Kittens" | next = "Pups Save a Stowaway"}} "Pups Save a Friend" is the first segment of the 15th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Feeling like his clumsy ways are constantly messing up his friends' fun, Marshall decides to take a break from the PAW Patrol and goes off into the woods. Once the pups notice Marshall is gone, they jump to action to find him and bring him back to the Lookout. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter (cameo) *Mr. Porter *Farmer Al (cameo) *Garbie *Wally *Bunnies *Apollo the Super-Pup As the episode opens, Marshall arrives to help Mr. Porter with taking his produce inside his restaurant, only for Mr. Porter to spill it into the street where it is crushed under Farmer Al's passing pickup's wheels. Mr. Porter accidentally hurts Marshall's feelings with saying Marshall has helped enough, but corrects himself saying he can handle cleaning it up to restore Marshall's spirits. Later, Marshall makes Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta lose control of their scooter and crash into the hedges around the front lawn of City Hall. When Marshall returns to the Lookout, he is asked by the other pups to join them in volleyball, only to tie them up in the net with a powerful spike, making Chase annoyed. As the volleyball rolls away, Marshall chases after it. As he does, Rubble tells the other pups that the new episode of Apollo the Super-Pup is starting and to come in to watch it. By the time Marshall returns with the volleyball, the others are already inside watching Apollo. When he hears their laughter and what they are saying about the bad pup chasing Apollo, he thinks they are referring to him. Upset at the thought that the other pups are upset with him over the volleyball game, Marshall decides to run away to the woods and take a break from his duties with the PAW Patrol. Loading up his firetruck, he takes one last, mournful look at the Lookout, then offers his goodbyes as he starts the engine and drives away, running over and bursting the volleyball as he departs. By the time the other pups emerge from the Lookout after Apollo is over, Marshall is nowhere to be seen. Concerned, the pups split up to look for him, with Skye going upstairs to tell Ryder of the situation. Noticing Marshall's pup house / firetruck also missing, Ryder calls Marshall on the pup-pad. However, as Marshall replies and tells Ryder his reasons for leaving, he ends the call with a solemn "Marshall out," and disables his pup-tag, rendering Ryder unable to reestablish contact with him. As Ryder and Skye worry about why Marshall thinks he is not needed with the team, they decide to go after him and tell him he is still a valued member of the team. Summoning the other pups, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Chase notice that without Marshall there, they do not have his usual clumsy crash into the elevator, leaving them deeply worried as they head up. Once topside, Ryder explains why Marshall has run away, but as the pups agree that they need to get him back and tell him how valuable he is to the team, Ryder passes out orders: Chase will use his spy drone UAV to look for Marshall on the ground while Skye looks for him around Jake's Mountain. The other pups will split up to see if they can find Marshall at any of their usual hangouts. With that, the team deploys and heads off to find Marshall. In the woods, Marshall awakens from a nap in his tent, and tries to play some games, even trying hide-and-seek with a rabbit. Meanwhile, Rubble arrives at Farmer Yumi's to look for Marshall, but mistakes a cow for Marshall due to the cow's spots. Zuma tries looking for Marshall on the water, even asking Wally if he's seen Marshall, but comes up empty-handed as well. After Zuma contacts Ryder to tell him that he has not found Marshall yet and Ryder tells him to keep looking, Zuma hears a rumble of thunder, and sees a large storm front approaching Adventure Bay and becomes very worried as the sky starts to turn an ominous purple, as the storm moves in. At Katie's Pet Parlor, Rocky tries looking for Marshall there, but ends up falling into the bathtub, discovering that what he thought was Marshall was just a young goat, leaving Katie to make a joke about it. As for Skye, despite the sky getting darker as the storm approaches, she heads over the woods and soon spots Marshall's firetruck parked on a footpath through the trees. Contacting Ryder to let him know, Ryder dispatches Chase to the woods to assist Skye with his spy drone UAV. Once he arrives, he gets his control console up and launches his drone. It is not long before the drone finds Marshall, but he mistakes it for mosquitoes since it keeps staying out of his eyesight. Marshall soon follows the rabbit to her burrow, where he finds she has four babies. No sooner does he see that when the sky opens up with rumbles of thunder, rain, and lightning bolts arcing from the clouds to the ground. The lightning and thunder spooks the rabbits and one of the babies flees while the other babies and mother rabbit retreat into the burrow. Marshall goes after the baby rabbit who fled into the woods, barely avoiding when a lightning bolt strikes the tree the burrow sits under and severs the trunk. Marshall avoids being crushed as the tree falls over, but is horrified to see the rabbits trapped in the burrow. With the sky still filled with storm clouds, Marshall struggles to lift the tree by a branch, but realizes he cannot lift it on his own and needs the PAW Patrol. Enabling his pup-tag again, he starts to contact Ryder to let him know, but is spooked when Chase arrives via his zip line so soon after Marshall sent out the call for help. As Chase's spy drone joins him, Ryder and Rubble arrive soon after and Marshall explains the situation. Ryder has Chase use his drone to go find the baby rabbit that ran off, Rubble to get his rig to use the grapple crane to lift the tree off the burrow and Marshall, since the severed trunk was still glowing from the heat of the lightning strike, to get his gear to extinguish the embers. Marshall soon has the trunk extinguished, Rubble has the tree moved off the burrow, and Chase's drone soon finds the baby that ran off, allowing it to be reunited with her family. Afterwards, once the rest of the team shows up and the storm has passed, they ask Marshall why he ran away. After loading his stuff back into his firetruck, he explains how he heard them saying how clumsy and silly he is and felt they did not want him around anymore. Rubble explains that what they said was regarding the bad guy on Apollo and assures him that he is still a valued member of the PAW Patrol and they would not be the same without him. As the rabbits show up to offer their gratitude to Marshall and Ryder gives Marshall a good scratch behind the ear, the other pups cheer for Marshall. The episode ends as Rubble reminds Marshall that he owes them a new volleyball, leaving him puzzled as he had no idea he ran over and damaged the other one when he left the Lookout earlier. *Use his Spy Drone to locate Marshall in the woods. *Fly around and check for Marshall. + + *Help look for Marshall as well. *Find one of the rabbits that ran off into the woods after being spooked by the storm. *Use his grapple crane to lift the downed tree off the bunny burrow. *Use his Pup Pack to extinguish the still glowing, severed ends of the tree. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Brave heroes.jpg|link=Brave Heroes, Big Rescues|''Brave Heroes, Big Rescues'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Brave Heroes, Big Rescues DVD Canada.jpg|link=Brave Heroes, Big Rescues|''Brave Heroes, Big Rescues'' (Universal Studios) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Une équipe de champions DVD.jpg|link=Une équipe de champions|''Une équipe de champions'' PAW Patrol Elefantbebis på vift & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=Baby Elephant on the Run|''Elefantbebis på vift'' PAW Patrol Brave Heroes, Big Rescues DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Brave Heroes, Big Rescues|''Tapfere Helden, große Taten'' (Toggolino) Psi patrol Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura|''Pieski ratują skarb Wilbura'' Category:Partially Protected Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Friend's Pages Category:Ryder calls the PAW Patrol Category:Marshall calls the PAW Patrol Category:All pups are used Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S2) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S2) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Marshall needs rescuing Category:Bunnies need rescuing Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S2) Category:2015 Episodes Category:No backup responders